Serpiente
by a-lunatica
Summary: Baño de los prefectos. Un león y una serpiente. Un gatito y una serpiente... ¿o una hábil serpiente que se esconde en la piel de un inocente gatito? Reto Halloween. Slash. Harry x Draco.


**Título:** Serpiente

**Género:** PWP…

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Beta:** Caribelleih

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Reto por nessa.j: **Draco y Harry se encuentran en el baño de los prefectos. Después de una discusión, Harry siente la necesidad de irse (vamos, que está más caliente que una estufa XD) pero Draco no le deja :D

Más retos de Halloween, son 5...

* * *

**Serpiente**

Las gotas de agua caían rápidamente sobre la pálida piel, y Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lamerlas.

Draco estaba en las duchas del baño de prefectos, limpiando los vestigios del baño de espuma, con el sonido del agua cayendo y perdido en las sensaciones mientras se acariciaba. No notó cómo la puerta se abría dejando entrar al baño a un chico de ojos verdes…

Harry estaba paralizado observando cómo Draco deslizaba sus elegantes manos por su torso y cómo ellas acariciaban la erección del Slytherin que se erguía altiva entre los vellos rubios.

Un jadeo mal contenido lo delató.

Draco giró para ver quién era el afortunado que lo miraba y sus manos se paralizaron al notar que era Harry Potter.

El asombro sólo duró unos segundos.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter?—Necesitaba esconder su propia excitación al notar que Potter lo estaba mirando. Según el odio que se profesaban, la presencia del héroe debería menguar su excitación, no aumentarla.

Potter estaba sonrojado y su respiración parecía más un jadeo.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Malfoy?— preguntó Harry, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a Draco que, en ese momento, estaba cruzándose una toalla por la cintura para protegerse de la vista de Potter, y, aunque lo negara, para esconder la excitación que le causaba ser observado por él…

—Crío escregutos, ¿no lo ves?—Draco sonreía con su típica mueca aristocrática y altiva, mientras se acercaba a Potter con una mano sosteniendo la toalla y con la otra la varita que había estaba junto a ella.

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y dijo:—Lástima que no te explotaran en el rostro, sería más agradable mirarte—Harry parecía nervioso, y miraba hacia la puerta cerrada tras él. Quería escapar de ahí.

Draco alzó una ceja, nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, se metía con la belleza de un Malfoy.

—Claro, como si me mirases a la cara— dijo Draco clavando sus ojos en el cuerpo de Harry y caminando hacia él. —Lo noté Potter, te gusto.

Harry retrocedió intimidado con la cercanía de Draco.

—¿Qué? Malfoy, yo no…

—Niégalo, Potter, niega que te excita mirarme—Draco estaba más cerca, invadiendo su espacio.

Harry, incapaz de negar nada, porque efectivamente estaba excitado y no sólo con mirarlo, sino con su cercanía y sus palabras; lo empujó intentando ganar tiempo y escapar de ahí.

Draco retrocedió un paso al ser empujado y en un impulso irracional alzó su varita y exclamó:—_¡Impedimenta!_

Harry se sintió impulsado hacia adelante y chocó contra un muro, se incorporó rápidamente buscando su varita entre sus ropas.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Por qué me atacaste?—Harry miraba furioso a Draco, pero sus acciones mostraban lo desconcertado que estaba.

—Nada, sólo que pensé que los Gryffindors no escapaban… ¿o acaso el león tiene miedo?

Draco se acercó nuevamente, varita en mano, a Harry, analizándolo.

—Yo no escapo, Malfoy, sólo tengo cuidado con las serpientes.— Harry lo miró a los ojos, retándolo a seguir acercándose a él.

—No deberías, las serpientes podemos ser bastante… hábiles—dijo lamiéndose el labio superior—, además, tú hablas pársel, deberías entenderlo—. Draco, mientras hablaba, se iba acercando lentamente a Harry, arrinconándolo contra un muro como arrincona un depredador a su presa.

Harry, distraído como estaba con los movimientos serpenteantes y seductores de Draco, se sorprendió al notar el frío muro a su espalada.

Se sintió acorralado e incapaz de moverse. Draco detuvo su persecución a unos centímetros de él, dejando que Potter hiciera el próximo movimiento.

—Aléjate.

—¿Si no qué? ¿Me atacarás, Potter? Deja de resistirte, sabes que lo quieres— Draco alzó una ceja mostrando su superioridad, al tiempo que dirigía una mano hacia la entrepierna de Potter—, y tu amigo piensa lo mismo—presionó sobre el miembro excitado de Potter—, ¿todavía quieres irte?

Draco lo miraba con deseo y Harry comenzaba a perder su capacidad de procesar. Tenía a Malfoy semidesnudo, prácticamente sobre él, con gotas traviesas recorriéndolo, perdiéndose entre sus hombros, en la línea de la mandíbula y otras, más atrevidas, llegando hasta el límite de la toalla, confundiéndose con la sombra oscura que llevaría hasta el pene de Draco.

Harry siguió ansioso el recorrido de aquellas gotas.

Draco lo notó y se sintió complacido, sabía que había ganado; ahora debía dar el siguiente paso. Sin dejar de mirar a Potter a los ojos y sin soltar su miembro, dirigió la mano hasta la toalla que lo cubría y se deshizo de ella y de su varita; ya no las necesitaría. Potter sería incapaz de rechazarlo.

Potter jadeó y, sin poder contenerse más, intercambió las posiciones, aplastando a un desnudo Draco contra la pared.

Él se había negado, Merlín sabía que lo había hecho, pero Malfoy insistía e insistía. Y él, estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido, además, estaba bastante caliente con todo lo que había visto… y Malfoy era un buen elemento para demostrar que con Harry Potter no se jugaba sin asumir las consecuencias…

Harry, ya que estaba, acercó la boca al cuello de Draco y lamió las gotas que se deslizaban por ahí, luego lo mordió ganándose un gemido por parte de Malfoy.

—Ya sabía que eras un poco masoquista. Te gusta, ¿cierto?—y sin esperar respuesta lo volvió a morder, Draco se mordió lo labios para no gemir por la mezcla de dolor y excitación que provocaban en su piel los dientes de Potter; llevó las manos hasta el trasero de éste y apretó, confirmando que sí, que le gustaba.

Harry comenzó a mover las caderas y Draco sintió el duro miembro contra su muslo, tomando eso como ventaja; deslizó una pierna alrededor de Potter atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Comenzaron a frotar sus cuerpos, Draco sentía cómo su espalda era raspada contra la dura pared, pero una mano de Potter acariciando su polla, otra en su trasero y los dientes de éste torturando su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y la línea de la mandíbula; le otorgaban suficiente estímulo como para importarle poco el dolor en su espalda.

Además, el dolor era excitante. Y Potter, Potter era un cabrón que se hacía el inocente pero que al ser descubierto era… era _oh joder_, Potter se había arrodillado frente a su cuerpo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, había devorado todo su miembro, sin asco ni aprensiones.

Draco pensó, por un momento, que Potter debía tener experiencia en esas cosas, pero luego dejó de pensar porque Harry lo mordió suavemente, a Draco le pareció sentir una explosión en su interior y sus manos jalaron con fuerza el cabello negro al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que le ponía ser _maltratado _por Potter.

Harry comenzó a succionar fuerte y enérgico. Draco, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir, podía imaginar cómo su miembro húmedo de preseminal y saliva era engullido una y otra vez por la boca de Potter; los sonidos de succión y los jadeos ahogados era todo lo que se escuchaba en el baño.

Draco se sintió morir, sus piernas temblaban y todo su cuerpo le estaba avisando que llegaría pronto al éxtasis, perdido en las sensaciones. Empujó la cabeza de Potter hacia él, y éste, en vez ahogarse y reclamar, raspó con sus dientes toda la longitud de su miembro, y _oh Merlín_, eso fue suficiente.

Draco olvidó morderse el labio y gimió, rindiéndose totalmente a la boca del Gryffindor.

No avisó, se lo merecía… el cabrón de Potter lo había _mordido_. Harry no dijo nada y recibió en su boca todo el semen que salió de Draco.

Pasado unos segundos, Harry se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al lavabo, de detuvo, pareció meditar unos segundos y se devolvió; tomó la mano de un exhausto Draco y vertió todo el semen en la palma, Malfoy lo miraba con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que Potter hacía, pero preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Potter si se lamía la mano.

Potter miró a Draco, evaluando su trabajo, pareció satisfecho y, sonriendo con tal arrogancia que competía con Draco en sus mejores momentos, lo besó, traspasándole a Malfoy todo el sabor de su propio semen.

Draco se dejó besar, sintiendo un tirón en su vientre al saborear su propia esencia.

Harry se separó y Malfoy notó lo muy duro que estaba Potter, pensó en devolverle el favor o en hacerle una paja, pero éste habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Ya ves Malfoy, puedo comportarme como una serpiente perfectamente y soy igual de hábil, ¿no crees?—Sonrió satisfecho y, sin esperar respuesta, caminó hacia las duchas, pero se detuvo a medio camino y agregó: —Cierra la boca, Draco… utilízala para algo más útil y demuéstrame lo hábil que puedes ser.

Desprendiéndose de su ropa lentamente, entró a ducharse, dejando a un muy satisfecho, sorprendido y caliente Draco tras él.

Y la última frase dicha por Harry quedó en el aire como una clara invitación.

Sí, Harry Potter era un cabrón que se hacía pasar por un inocente gatito, pero que en el fondo, era una traicionera—y hábil— serpiente.

FIN


End file.
